


Rise of the New Avatar

by Unicorn_Whisperer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Avatar Steve Rogers, BAMF Steve Rogers, Bending (Avatar), Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, Everyone loves Steve Rogers, Firebender Natasha Romanov, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), No Aang and Gang, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Spirit World, The Fire Nation Is Good, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Waterbender Steve Rogers, Waterbending & Waterbenders, inventor Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_Whisperer/pseuds/Unicorn_Whisperer
Summary: Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when HYDRA attacked.Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them. He managed to defeat the leader of HYDRA in the Battle of the North Pole, giving his life to defend what he believed in. Many years have passed, and the nations enjoy their long period of peace, though in the shadows HYDRA is still lurking, bent on dominating the world for good and privatizing bending only for whom they see fit.Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Earth Kingdom, and that the cycle is broken, but many have never lost hope. They believe that the Avatar will return, and that he will make sure the world is safe once again.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Rise of the New Avatar

_Focus_.

A deep breath in, a slow breath out, taking a pose that would protect him from the chaos and panic that was soon to follow. There was a moment of silence in the storm, a breath held by nature, water lapping against the sides of the wooden ships as they floated on the endless blue. The waves crashed around them, the sound nothing more than a dull droning in the distance.

A set of blue eyes touched by storm clouds gazed off to the horizon, where heavily armored warships advanced slowly. 

The black of his pupil was surrounded by a ring of jagged silver fire swallowed by ocean blue. He embraced the storm that settled inside him, the blue darkening just this bit to resemble the depths the dawned beneath him, that would help him get closer to victory.

The longer they waited, the more flecks of soot twirled down on them. Black snow. It poisoned their water, and it turned their pristine white snow to something twisted and dark. The warships cut through the water at high speed, gathering at the far horizon with hundreds at the time, headed for them.

_Let the energy guide you._

A deep breath in, a slow breath out.

The ships closed in on the large bay, steering carefully to avoid smashing against the many treacherous rocks that lay hidden beneath the surface, waiting for an unknowing ship to meet with their sharp points to send them to the bottom of the ocean for good. The first battleship edged into the bay; a troop of soldiers ready on deck.

They were dressed in grey and black uniforms, a dark helmet on their head and black goggles to obscure their eyes. Black gloves covered their hands, as they clung to their weapons of destruction. There was not a color on their clothes or ships, as they meant to present a neutral group of warriors, here to save the world from doom that was caused by its own doing.

Blue eyes looked to their side, a head turned slightly, worry presented clearly, together with a healthy dose of fear. There were a lot of them, and not much to defend, but it would be alright. The ocean eyes met misty grey ones, and there was an encouraging nod. Whatever they were going to face today, they were going to face it together. All of them.

He felt it tingling in his fingertips, the thrill of the fight getting to him slowly as he was tempted to fidget in place, but his training compelled him to stay focused. Focus was key, just like calmness and control.

A high-pitched whistle approached, and a flaming ball blinked at the horizon before smashing against the outer wall of snow and ice. Cracks appeared, tearing up to the edge and pulling chunks down to the water below. Another ball of fire swooped in, breaking the wall even more. That was their sign to start the counterattack.

They advanced, jumping down the wall to land on the water’s surface, swinging their arms back as to propel themselves forward, surfing closer at the first warship without any board whatsoever. They were floating, shooting forward like nothing could ever stop them. Blue eyes shot right and left, determining the best course of action did they want to win this fight efficiently.

 _Control your opponent, but stray from harming them_. 

He raised his arms, then pushed them down as to launch himself at the ship with a whirlwind of water raising him up into the air. As he landed on the iron deck, he pirouetted, waving his arms from side to side, above his head, around his center of gravity, swaying his head along with the movements as his garments fluttered in the wind.

Water burst up from the ocean, forming a large water bullet and it shot forward, forcing back the first few soldiers that stood close. It washed them off the ship like a giant wave, throwing them straight over the edge. A small smile curled his lips up, but the fight was far from over.

Waving his arms along his chest and outwards, he created a large tendril of water, a whip made from the ocean’s contents, and swiped a few more of his opponents away. He pulled the whip back, flicking it at another soldier, and curled it around his ankle, yanking him over the side. Letting go of that formation, he used the water to create another water bullet, washing away yet a few more enemies.

"Center push!" a familiar voice called out.

He jumped to the side of the ship, turning just in time to see an iceberg spike jam its way through the deck of the ship from underneath, piercing a large hole in the bottom. He jumped over the edge, catching himself with a wave and speeding away to the next ship as his companions drove the instrument of war up a cliff of ice.

"Nice work, Buck," he said, smiling at his side as he saw his friend racing down the surface next to him.

"Always, Stevie," the other replied, grinning back, "Ready for the next bunch?"

"Let’s go."

He only touched the deck of the next warship for a short second, jumping back up in the air with ease, twirling over his axis as he summoned water in a ring around him. Kicking his right leg forward with pointed toes and a flexed calf, he pivoted in a revolving whirl of accurate grace and sharp precision. The high-pressure jet shot out, blasting clean through the trebuchet that stood ready to fire another destructing explosive.

The entirety of him began advancing in a technique of push and pull, back and forth like the tides of the ocean, and with the grace of the moon he coordinated his movement with purposeful clarity and absolute control. He shot bullet after jet after whips and giant waves, twirling large masses of water around him to kick them at those who threatened his home. This was more important to him than breathing.

Three more ships went down, failing to get much further than the entrance of the bay. The infantry companies tried to outflank them. As usual, they avoided defenses too strong for them, rather using terrain and environmental conditions like the currents to their advantage. The waterbenders had to make sure their enemies did not make it to the frozen lands of the North Pole, or they would secure gained grounds and send in their heavily unit tanks and cavalry to break the strongholds.

Already was the enemy providing suppressive fire, trying to break the outer walls and striking an attempt to encircle the water tribe.

With Bucky by his side, and a few other waterbenders speeding around him as well, they went to the harder rocks that stood out as promontories projecting out to sea. Swinging their arms, focusing their every breath and blink to that smaller place between the two promontories, they drove up the water and froze it. A large ice wall stood securely, though it would only offer cover temporarily.

"We should come up with a new plan," Bucky said, panting a little after the first attack. He was down on one knee, his arm slung around it as he took heavy breaths. "At this rate, we will never win."

"I agree," Dugan said, walking up at the two from behind. He stood still at the edge of the wall that was lain half to waste, with large chunks ripped out by the fireballs, barely providing any cover for the city behind it. "We need a new tactic."

"You’re not even a bender, Dum Dum."

"Maybe not, but it was your idea to put me on the team, Barnes."

"That’s true." Bucky grinned widely, eyeing the shivering Earth Kingdom soldier a moment more before turning back to his other friend. "Steve? What do you think?"

Blue eyes searched the horizon, watching with a heavy heart how the wall of ice they built was slowly being torn down. The attack on the city had stopped; the warships needed to be in the bay for their trebuchets to work. Now, they were too far away, the city out of range and any fireballs shot would only end up in the water.

When the ice wall broke down – which it would – the ships would advance again, dozens at the time, and there were not enough waterbenders to stop them all from reaching the city. They needed to come up with a new plan, fast, or their enemies would siege the Northern Water Tribe.

"We need more time," Steve answered, looking at Bucky, "You think it’s possible to create a giant wave that would force the warships back for a moment?"

Bucky pursed his lips, thinking for a moment. "It is possible, yes," he said slowly, drawing out his words a bit, "But they’ve automized. They don’t rely on wind or currents anymore. Their machines would push the ships forward again, and we wouldn’t buy ourselves more than a few minutes."

Steve let out a frustrated groan, clenching his hand to a fist. This whole situation was frustrating. The attack had come out of nowhere. They had not even known the North Pole was the target! They had heard talk about an attack on a Fire Nation island much south from here, but before they could even ready themselves to look and help out if needed, the scouts had spotted ships, heading for their home at a high speed.

With that, Bucky was right. The ships had jumped forward in technology, and if Steve was being honest, it frightened him. All the water tribe had were wooden boats, as they relied on the general peace, the ice, and their own power. They had some non-bender soldiers, but also some of the strongest waterbenders in the world, and that should have been enough. But now, with these new warships, and they way they did not need wind or currents to get forward anymore…

"Wait," Steve said, jerking up his head, "I have an idea."

"Is it a stupid idea?" Bucky asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"It’s insane. You in?"

"You bet I am, Rogers." With a grunt, Bucky came up from the ground, dusting off some snow and ice from his clothes, crossing his arms before his chest after. "What’s the plan?"

Pointing at the large bay and the crumbling wall of ice that was currently still protecting them, Steve answered, "You said they didn’t need winds or currents, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"But they do need water."

Dugan barked out a laughter, coming up at Steve to slap him on the back. "You’re one of a kind, Rogers. You wanna push back all the water of the bay?"

"No," Steve answered, smiling a little, "We just need to freeze it."

*******

Water surged up besides the group of waterbenders speeding down the bay. Droplets clung to their every piece of skin, beats rolling down their faces. They kept a close eye on one another, staying in a perfect line next to each other, waiting for the signal of their leader. Steve was in the middle, four waterbenders at each side.

A deep breath in, a slow breath out.

"Fan out!" he ordered, and at once, the group split, all following their imaginary line down the bay as they curled their fingers and switched from surfing on the water to quick steps, leaving trails of ice in their wake.

The benders moved like the ocean itself, flowing in graceful arcs, limbs in constant motions as their focus never wavered. They ignored the splintering ice wall that was slowly penetrated by the warships. They swooped around as soon as they were near the wall, staying faraway enough to avoid getting hit by any stray arrows or large rocks. Soon, they were skating down a large mirror of frozen water, painting a picture with their energy words could never describe.

"Get it in as deep as you can!" Bucky called out to the others, "Not just the surface layer, but a thick pack they can’t push through!"

They met at the start of the bay, just before land, crossing each other in the blink of an eye before scattering again, adding new layers of ice and pushing it further through. They would freeze the bay, and the ships would never get through. The soldiers would have to get onto the ice, and the waterbenders of the Northern Tribe would be in full advantage. Of course, the enemy could have waterbenders as well, but Steve tried not to think about that.

When they had each made four rounds across the bay, they came together by the broken city wall to catch their breath and take a short break. Morita was already waiting for them there, readying up his own medium-sized ballista with rocks and arrows. He had also brought food with them, so while they waited, they could fill their stomachs with fresh sea kumquats.

"You think it’s gonna hold?" Gabe Jones asked, sounding a little wary of the ice field before them. He put down his bowl in the snow next to him and leaned back a little as he was sitting on the ground. He hated waiting around like this, but he knew Steve hated it as much as he did, or perhaps even more, so he kept his mouth shut.

"It has to," Steve answered, crossing his arms before his chest. Truth to be told, he was not sure if it was going to hold. He had not thought out the idea completely, and they had never done anything like this before. With a small sigh, he turned to Bucky, standing at his side but saying nothing, simply because there was not much to say.

A frown appeared on his face when he saw Bucky stare off in the far distance, clear distress and panic showing on his face. "Buck–"

"Steve," Bucky interrupted him, his voice shaking a little. He stretched out one hand to point forward to the bay, "They’re melting the ice."

*******

The waterbenders that were not working on either repairing the city wall or who formed the last line of defense before the castle rounded up at the bay, exchanging nervous glances as they saw what their enemies were doing right after they had broken down the protective wall of ice.

It was simply, but rather effective. The warships had rounded up their firebenders and placed them at the front of each ship, at least two or three at the time. They were shooting fire at the sea before them, melting the thick layer of ice the waterbenders had just put there so their ships could easily gain ground. It was not a fast process, but it was fast enough to make the Northern Tribe sweat.

Not only were they melting the ice, they had a few waterbenders who were crossing the frozen bay to ease out much of the ice as well. The benders were all dressed in black, Steve noticed, which was just the slightest of release because it made it easier to figure out who belonged to which team. The enemies were all dressed in black and grey, while the Northern Tribe were clad in their traditional blue and white.

"We have to stop the benders," Steve said, "Or they’ll undo all our hard work and they’ll get to the city."

"Cap, I’ve got just the thing for you," Morita said, patting the woodwork of his ballista, "This baby can take a few out for sure."

Steve nodded, "Alright. Dugan, Morita, stay behind and man the ballista. The rest, come with me, we have to slow down the benders and restore the ice at as many places as we can. Go!"

With quick jumps, the waterbenders eased down the wall back to the frozen sea beneath, landing lightly and sliding at full speed towards the enemy. Steve was in the front, the rest gathered behind him in a V-formation, ready to spread out at his word. He waited before giving the signal, wanting to give the enemy the impression they were going full frontal attack instead of scattering about like rats and advancing at all sides.

It seemed to work, as the enemy benders gathered up as well, and Steve smiled. They were packing together, ready to deliver a large strike all at once. He saw them ready their water, spikes and whips, ready to make a move in just a few seconds. At the last possible moment, Steve called out ‘Scatter!’, and scatter they did.

There was a moment of confusion on the other side as out of nowhere, the enemy benders were presented with a bunch of tiny, individual benders circling around them at high speed, as opposite to them huddling together in a tight group. They moved in a circle formation, ready to lash out at each side, waiting for the Northern Tribe to make a move.

However, part of the group suddenly rolled away to the side, curving further towards the sides of the bay. The group of enemy benders watched the part of the other team sweep back to the center line of the bay in a tilted circle, spinning back into their original track in a streak of blue. It was five against five in the center of the bay, while the other four went to deal with the first advancing ships.

Steve kept an eye on the fighting waterbenders, but did not worry about it too much. Bucky could stand his ground, and so could he. Approaching the first warship, he swung his arms to create a whirlpool-like pillar of water, rotating it and directing its movements at the same time, dodging attacks of the firebenders right in front of him. In accordance with the waterspout’s constantly shifting and coiling movements, it formed a giant snake of water around his lower body, elevating them from the surface of the water and around the front of the ship.

It put him in a perfect position to both evade the attacks, and counter some of his own. He lashed out with a whip, snatching up one of the benders and yanking him off the ship. Then he lifted himself even higher, arching himself over the heads of the benders to land behind them on the iron deck, to then thrust his arms forward to propel the spout of water against them, knocking them off the ship.

Using a burst of water to jump to the next ship, his mind already came up with the next attack. He went into a more offensive stance, planning to use their strength against them. He spun around the deck, to the left, to the right, up and down, making sharp turns and banking in a half circle. Then he rotated his arms along his body, whipping them around as to send a water bullet to the next batch of firebenders.

The other three of his team were taking care of the last firebenders on the front of the ship. It had been a smart plan to melt the ice, but they had put their benders in a vulnerable position. He took a few deep breaths before controlling a large wave of water to slash through the tower of the ship, rendering it useless.

Leaning over the edge of the ship, he saw with tired eyes just how many ships there were left. A lot of them. With a groan, he lowered himself to the deck, looking at his hands and wishing he could do more. With each poised strike he took, it became crippling obvious just how demanding and rigorously punishing the fighting of this battle was on his body.

A loud yell tore him from his thoughts; a man with a large sword ran at him at full speed, thrusting the sword forward and…

Steve thrust out his hands, but instead of water flinging around, a direct jet of compressed air shot from his palms, blasting the soldier right over the opposite edge of the ship. He released his breath, relieved, and stood up from the ground. He knew he should be using the other elements as well; they were expecting it of him, but was it really that odd he would rather stick with his familiar, best element?

Sure, earth, air and fire were great, but water was _his_ thing. He could do with air, but earth would not even be helpful right now. He was surrounded by tons and tons of water, should he not be using that to his advantage? Besides, he had not mastered the other elements like he had mastered water, especially fire.

"I really hope this will work," he whispered to himself. With a shake of his head, he used another blast to get back to Bucky’s part of the team, who were still fighting the other waterbenders.

It seemed to be much of an even fight, as neither of the sides seemed to be able to get the upper hand. Bucky seemed to take down two, but was then overthrown by a third, who was then overthrown by one of Bucky’s, who was then overthrown by the first one that Bucky had taken down, and around and around they went.

Steve took another large jump, forcing a gust of wind underneath him to get even higher up. Then he yelled out, "Air bomb!" knowing his team would understand.

The five of his team began to make circular motions with their arms, using most of their lower body as well, rocking their hips as to sink away into the ice at once. They disappeared beneath the surface, safe beneath a layer of frozen water as Steve threw out his arms to his back, essentially canon-balling himself down. His harsh landing created a powerful, outward-moving air current in all directions around him. The current had a great concussive force, completely blowing away anything within its radius.

The five enemy benders were sent flying backwards, skidding down the ice with painful thuds and low cries. Steve stomped his foot on the ice, giving the signal for his team to come back up. Bucky tunneled out beside him, smiling widely as him as he watched the disbanded team of enemies struggling to get back up their feet at least a hundred feet away.

"That’s just awesome."

"We’re not done yet, Buck."

The brunet rolled his eyes and grabbed Steve’s shoulder. "I know, I know, but can I just be excited about your powers? I love that move."

"You love _all_ my moves," Steve teased back, giving Bucky a pat on the back.

"Not _all_ of them!" Bucky sputtered, "For instance, the air swipe is pretty general, and looks a little too much like our water swipe. And the air blades are literally the same as our water blades."

Now it was Steve’s turn to roll his eyes. "Gee, Buck, it’s almost as if I used one type of bending to practice the other with!"

"Oh, shut it. We’re not done yet, remember?"

With a gleeful laugh, Bucky slung forward, taking a small jump and swinging out his arms as to grab a hold of large chunks of ice, and then hurling it towards a nasty little waterbender who had nearly drowned him a few minutes ago. It made a funny, uncomfortable feeling rise in Steve’s stomach. Waterbending was supposed to be around using your enemy’s strength against them, taking control over them instead of harming them.

There was something elegant about water that Steve liked to preserve at any cost. They dealt with the flow of energy; they let their defense become their offence. Even when Steve did take an attack stance, twirling around to lash a large bullet of water at his opponent, his moves appeared to flow from one to the other.

Like the tides of the ocean, the push and the pull by the moon, they pushed forward their attack, and pulled back their defense, spinning with graceful limbs to form rings of water around their bodies, to dance with elegant grace to the beat of their own heart. He used slow movements and gentle turns to return the momentum of his opponent’s attack with a blast of water.

"Steve!" Bucky called out.

Steve rose a last whip of a water from the ice beneath him and forced it against his enemy’s chest to throw him backwards, then he looked at his friend.

"The flagship!"

Before the bay, refusing to enter until the ice was gone, sailed one of the largest and most advanced battleships Steve had ever seen. The metal the hull was made of seemed entirely different from the other ships, sporting a purer shine and harder surface. Steve nodded, then pushed himself forward to slide towards the ship.

Sliding left and right, he evaded any water whips trying to pull him back, and any fire blasts that tried to harm him. He spun his arms along his body, creating a large wave that covered his both sides from attacks while he aimed for the flagship.

A deep breath in, a slow breath out. This was it. This was the last fight. If he got to the battleship and won, the rest of the enemies would fall apart, their leader gone, hope lost. If Steve could defeat him, their victory was ensured, and this group of terrorists would never hurt another soul again. Spinning his arms once more, he created a large wave to ride on, pushing himself forward to then launch himself into the air to get onto the deck of the flagship.

A large group of enemies were already waiting on him; benders and non-benders alike. His feet had barely grazed the iron floor when a gust of fire was sent his way. Moving his arms inward through a small arc, large waves of water spilled over the side of the ship to shield him. He thrust his arms out, sending the wave to knock back a few of his opponents.

The ship made a sudden jerk to the left, and Steve stumbled to the side, just able to grab the edge to keep himself from falling.

One of the soldiers marched his way, taking a solid fighting stance that told Steve he was an earthbender. "Cut off one head, two more shall…"

_Thunk_

Steve watched the man get hit by a large bolder, sent flying over the edge. He turned his head, just like the other soldiers, to see Colonel Phillips raise up from beside the ship on a large slab, Peggy Carter by his side. A warm feeling bloomed in Steve’s chest, and he could not suppress a small smile working its way across his lips.

"Let’s go find two more!" the Colonel cheered, stepping onto the edge of the ship, and then down on deck.

A firebender swiftly attacked, punching the air as to send blasts of heat their way. Phillips stepped aside to stand calmly behind Carter, who held her arms to the side, stomped the ground with one foot and then thrust her fists forward. The slab of rock they had been standing on before split in two, flew forward and around the two, to then come together in front of them to block the attack. Another stomp and a few solid movements of her arms later, Peggy had broken the slab in many smaller pieces, and punched them one by one.

"Go now, Steve!" she called out, "We’ll take care of these guys."

There was a moment of hesitation, but after Peggy fixed him a stern look Steve swung his arms backward and launched himself up with airbending. Above deck was the impressive conning tower, containing the high-ranking officers' quarters and the bridge. He grabbed hold of the ladder that was attacked to the outside, climbing up as fast as he could to get to the hatch that should be somewhere halfway.

Creating a small whirlwind to open the hatch, he clung to the ladder. He looked down a moment, seeing Peggy sidestep to evade a water whip aimed for her face. She raised her arm, then stroke them out, stomping her feet and kicking it up to send multiple rocks towards her enemies, approaching from all sides.

When the hatch was opened, he climbed inside, taking a last deep breath in, and slow breath out, before he closed it behind him, and went looking for the one who had caused it all.

As soon as he entered the large steering chamber, he was knocked back by a sharp blade of fire. He could just raise his hands in time to block most of it, but his upper arms caught the brunt of it. Heat sizzled down his skin, and he hissed in pain. Seeing another blast coming in hot, he dove to the side to evade, rotating over his head onto his back, then pressing his feet onto the floor and whipping his arms forward to get back up his feet, just in time to seek cover behind a large control panel.

"You don’t ever give up, do you, Captain?" a voice asked, deep and scratchy, with a low growl in the undertone that fitted his appearance perfectly. A low beeping spun up to his ears, and he wondered what it meant.

"Nope!" Steve called back, jumping up from behind his hiding place to conjure a crescent-shaped wave that threw the other against the wall.

The control panel was beeping loudly, and the whole room seemed to shift, almost throwing Steve off his feet. It trembled and groaned, metal bending and ropes snapping. Loud gusts of air were thrown around somewhere on the outside, and it took Steve a moment to realize they were lifted up into the air. This thing was some sort of fly machine!

They separated from the ship, floating into the air by what Steve guessed to be large propellers spinning around at a wicked speed. Alright, he was getting nervous.

In the middle of the control room stood a strange contraption. It was a cubic console, and Steve suspected it from holding the cosmic cube that he needed to get back. It needed to be destroyed, and if that wasn’t possible, it had to be contained by the right hands. That thing was more dangerous than anything Steve had ever seen. The proof was right in front of him, and it sent a whip of fire his way. The heat that grazed his skin was proof.

What scared him so much about the cube, was that it had granted Johan Schmidt the power to firebend. Schmidt had always been a non-bender, but ever since he got the cube, he threw waves of fire around as though he had never done anything else. That was not even possible. It should not be possible for non-benders to gain the ability to bend. Not only was it incredibly dangerous, it should be impossible!

Back to the fight. Because they were in a closed-off, metal chamber, earthbending had been taken out of the mix. Steve had a water skin dangling from his side, so he could still waterbend, though limited. Steve chose not to bend at all for a moment, and got into Schmidt’s personal space, delivering a few good punches before opening his water skin and pushing Schmidt back, freezing his hand to the wall.

"You could have the powers of the gods!" Schmidt snarled, heating up his hand to melt the ice, "Yet you wear a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nations! I have seen the future, Captain! There are no flags!"

"Not my future!" Steve exclaimed, twirling around with a stretched-out hand to pull water out of the thin air, a little something he had learned while training. He drew the water around his fingers and froze it, then swung his arm out to shoot the ice claws forward at Schmidt, who yanked his arm lose and threw up a shield of fire. There was a cry, and Steve knew at least one of the claws had still hit its target.

He was not fully prepared for the missile of flames that was headed his way, though. He raised his arms, trying to block it, but was blasted backwards, thudding to the ground. Schmidt stepped away from the wall, his hands engulfed in fire.

"With the Tesseract’s power, all bending will be mine!" he yelled, his aggression and anger further fueling his fire, "There will be no limits to what I can do, and even you, Avatar, cannot stop me!"

"Oh yeah?" Steve asked, gritting his teeth as he pushed himself to a sitting position, "We’ll see about that!"

He kicked up both his legs from on the floor, knocking Red Skull in the chest with a powerful compressed formation of air. Red Skull staggered back, crashing against the cubic console with his full body. A look of fear spread across his red face, as he stared at the console that was broken, blue energy pouring out from all sides.

"What have you done? No!" Schmidt picked up the cube, and more energy poured from it, gushing down to the floor, climbing up the walls and clinging together in the air.

The flaring rings and glow of the cube spouted out brighter and louder, like a boiling pot of water. The cube’s energy built up into a great maelstrom, flittering and buzzing as it became transparent, like a window, and the blackness of space, beautiful and mysterious, strewn with a billion stars appeared and a gust of blue energy filled the room, blinding Steve momentarily.

A stream of blue energy shot down, wrapping itself around Schmidt and it took him into the sky. The cube clattered to the ground, burning a hole in the floor of the flying chamber, and it plummeted to the sea below. Steve pushed himself up, feverishly searching for any steering wheel to turn this thing around with.

The energy was brewing a storm in the room, and wind whirled through the room, pulling at all Steve’s limbs as though it wanted to suck him into space as well, but Steve did not want to go into space. He wanted to stay on the ground. He hit a few buttons, tried to turn a handle but it was stuck. He pulled harder and harder, until the think said _crack_ and he was holding half of the handle in his hand.

" _Shit_ ," he cursed.

He did not need to be some genius to know that the whole place was about to blow, and he needed to get out, now! He blasted air at the window, but nothing happened. He tried punching the wall, but the metal was too thick. He tried the window again, but it seemed to be reinforced and he was getting really scared really fast.

"Open! Come on!"

The energy buzzed behind him, high-pitched whines in his ears and he tried to lock it out. A sharp jolt went through the room, Steve’s eyes widened. He crossed his arms before his face, curling up to a little ball in front of the window and–

KABOOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where I'll end up with this, as this was just a thing I wanted to do really, really, really badly. I have no particular story plot in mind, I just want to write about awesome bending with the Avengers. 
> 
> Do you want to see anything particular in this story? Do not hesitate to comment! I have a general plot line, but I'm looking for little ideas to put around it that will make the story more interesting. I've already decided that Tony is a non-bender genius rich inventor, and Natasha is a firebender, but that's about it. Gimme your ideas ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ


End file.
